Vocation
by ediawe
Summary: Remus a toujours su ce qu'il voulait faire quand il serait grand...


Petite fic qui ne prétend à rien d'autre qu'être mignonne...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

***

Remus ouvrit le coffre à jouet et en sortit autant de peluches que ses petits bras d'enfants de six ans pouvaient en contenir. La plupart n'étaient pas de la première fraîcheur et avaient appartenu à divers membres de sa famille, mais peu importait. Elles convenaient parfaitement pour l'usage qu'il comptait en faire. Il sortit sur la terrasse ensoleillée et aligna soigneusement ses amis à fourrure en face du mur de la maison. Puis, il prit la règle qu'il avait chipée dans le bureau de son père et donna un coup sec sur la table du jardin.

-Silence ! s'exclama-t-il. Le cours va commencer.

Il fixa sévèrement ses élèves qui, obéissants, ne bronchèrent pas.

-Je vais faire l'appel, annonça-t-il. Nounours ? Canard ? Ouah-Ouah ? Lapinou ? Minou ? Bien, tout le monde est là.

Il griffonna quelques hiéroglyphe enfantin sur le cahier du professeur (lui aussi _emprunté_ à son père) et releva brusquement la tête, le regard sévère.

-Nounours ! Il est interdit de bavarder en classe !

La figure râpée et borgne de l'ours affichait un air vaguement contrit.

-La prochaine fois, tu iras au coin, le prévint Remus.

Puis, ramassant un morceau de craie blanche, il déclara :

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire du calcul. Sortez vos cahiers.

Laissant à ses élèves le temps de s'exécuter, il écrivit sur le mur, qui faisait office de tableau : 2+2=…

Il se retourna vers la classe et demanda :

-Qui peut me donner la réponse ?

Un grand silence lui répondit. Les élèves ignorants baissaient honteusement la tête.

-Personne ? Je suis très déssapoité.

C'était un mot qu'il avait appris par sa grand-mère, redoutable institutrice, et qui lui paraissait convenir pour un professeur. De fait, ses élèves avaient l'air accablés.

-Vous êtes une bande de crancres bêtes à manger du foie, leur assena-t-il. Ca fait…

Il marqua une pause pour compter sur ses doigts.

-…quatre, acheva-t-il.

Il se retourna pour écrire la réponse au tableau puis continua :

-Et maintenant…

-Remus !

Le professeur sursauta mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour échapper à la fessée maternelle.

-Je t'ai dit cent fois de ne pas écrire sur les murs et de ne pas prendre les affaires de papa ! Tu es insupportable ! Je te jure qu'à force de désobéir, il va finir par t'arriver des bricoles !

-Silence ! ordonna le professeur McGonagall. Le cours va commencer.

Au premier rang, Remus Lupin, élève de première année à Gryffondor, en frémit de respect. Son professeur de métamorphose était réellement impressionnante et semblait tout savoir. En plus, songea-t-il, elle pourrait rester à Poudlard toute sa vie. Quelle chance ! Il aurait vraiment voulu être comme elle.

« Quand je serais grand, je serais professeur, se promit-il. »

-Pff, quelle galère ! soupira Sirius.

-Tu l'as dit, approuva James. Regard, il faut continuer les potions pour devenir auror.

Les quatre Maraudeurs étaient assis au coin du feu, autour d'une table jonchée de dépliants d'orientation.

-Je crois que finalement, je vais me reconvertir dans la mécanique moldue, grogna Sirius. Réparer des motos et tout ça.

-Moi, j'aimerais bien être cuisinier, fit rêveusement Peter.

Les trois autres songèrent fugitivement à ce qui se cachait dans le lit/garde-manger de leur ami et se promirent silencieusement de en jamais mettre les pieds dans son restaurant.

-Et toi, Remus ? demanda James.

Le loup-garou sentit ses joues chauffer.

-Euh… je ne sais pas trop… j'avais pensé… enfin… j'aimerais… euh…

-Accouche ! le pressa James.

-J'aimerais bien être professeur, marmonna-t-il.

Ses amis le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

-Un Maraudeur professeur ? finit par dire Sirius. Impossible !

Remus reposa sèchement le dépliant qu'il tenait.

-C'est sûr que pour quelqu'un d'allergique à l'intelligence comme toi, ça doit être difficile à concevoir, rétorqua-t-il avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce d'un pas vif.

On frappa à la porte et Remus se tendit. Il recevait très rarement de la visite mais craignait toujours la venue de membres du Service de Régulation des Loups-garous, qui n'étaient pas connus pour leur grande douceur. Sa baguette à la main, il ouvrit prudemment la porte et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant qui se tenait sur le palier.

-Professeur Dumbledore ! Entrez, je vous en prie.

Il s'effaça avec empressement pour laisser entrer ce visiteur de marque, qui le salua aimablement.

-Du thé ? proposa nerveusement Remus.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Dumbledore en s'asseyant à la petite table. Il attendit patiemment pendant que son hôte s'affairait sur la bouilloire. Remus le vit regarder paisiblement autour de lui et sentit la honte lui brûler les joues à la pensée de la pauvreté de son logement. Finalement, quand ils furent installés devant deux tasses fumantes, le loup-garou demanda :

-Puis-je vous demander que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite, professeur ?

Dumbledore avala sa gorgée de thé et déclara :

-Je suis à la recherche d'un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le dernier a malheureusement subi de graves dommages mentaux et se trouve actuellement à St-Mangouste pour un séjour d'une durée indéterminé. Et j'aimerais, si possible, trouver quelqu'un de compétent cette fois-ci.

-Eh bien, dit lentement Remus tout en réfléchissant, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui conviendrait parmi les anciens membres de l'Ordre…

Dumbledore sourit avec une sorte d'attendrissement.

-Remus, c'est à vous que je pensais.

Le loup-garou se figea, la bouche grande ouverte, sous le choc.

-Moi ? réussit-il enfin à proférer.

-Bien sûr, répondit Dumbledore avec chaleur. Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez faire quand vous étiez à Poudlard ?

-Si, balbutia Remus, mais… je pensais… avec ma condition…

-Cela ne posera aucun problème, lui assura le directeur. Je suis sûr que vous ferez un excellent professeur. Alors, vous acceptez ?

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Remus.

-Bien sûr que j'accepte !

Remus marqua une pause devant l'entrée de _sa_ classe et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement sous le coup de l'émotion mais il réussit à se composer une expression calme et avenante.

« Allons Remus, du courage ! s'exhorta-t-il. Ils ne vont pas te mordre. »

Il poussa la porte. Les visages de ses élèves se tournèrent vers lui, bien plus expressifs que ne l'étaient autrefois ceux de ses peluches. Il sourit, envahi par une joie intense.

-Bonjour, dit-il. Vous voudrez bien, s'il vous plaît remettre vos livres dans vos sacs. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire des travaux pratiques.

…

Allez, avouez que vous aussi vous jouiez au maître ou à la maîtresse quand vous étiez petits... Et laissez donc une review tant que vous y êtes !


End file.
